


Little Things

by blue_meets_green



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Slow Burn, Zach has a crush on Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: What happens when your realize you've fallen head over heels in love with your best friend. Taking stock of all the little things you love about him, you tell yourself he's perfect just for you but there's just one problem.. he doesn't know you're in love with him and there's a sea of people, his fans and co-workers who adore him too.  How can you swim in “sea of fish,” to attract his attention long enough to gather the courage to tell him ... "I'm in love with you."





	1. Can't Smile Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pinto story. I began a rough draft in January but had set it aside during a death in the family. This week I thought I would begin on it again.
> 
> Note: Both Chris and Zach are single.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach reflects on his friendship with Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first Pinto story.

Their friendship started years ago, well before filming together. Zach heard about Chris' work in some major films while he had only done television and theater. It did not matter because his friend had a knack for making people feel at ease. He made everyone feel important, taking the time to hear their thoughts and ideas. 

Zach discovered as they worked together during the first few days of filming, he was impressed that Chris chose to develop his own sense of Jim Kirk, not relying on Shatner's version instead.   
  
He remembers his first impression of Chris looking back. While the man seemed like a social butterfly on the outside, he knew deep down there was a timid young man fearful of what others may or may not see in him. It was what drew them together as friends. Both men had many things in common, their main interest were books and B movies like the ones you would see on Mystery Science Theater 3000. Zach got a kick out of finding out from John Cho that Chris was a fan of those films.  
  
Zach recalls... one night after a day of shooting the first trek film, Zach played all serious telling Chris he needed someone to go over lines with him. Chris could not refuse so when he knock on Zach's trailer, the older man was awaiting with pizza, drinks and a load of B movies.  
  


_Hey man, I am here so let's start running lines.” Chris says as he enters._  
  
_Looking around, “Zach, do you have a date coming or guests coming cause that's the case we can go over lines early tomorrow.”_  
  
_“No you nut, the pizza and drinks are for us and movie night!”_  
  
_“Movie night... so what have you got?”_  
  
_Zach raises his thinned eyebrows or what is left of them, 'Attack of the 50 foot woman,' 'Them' and a few others I managed to get a hold of.”_  
  
_“Where did you find them this late?”_  
  
_"I asked around the crew today, turns out we are not the only ones into old classics like these.”_  
  
_Chris smiled as he sat down to take a bite of his slice of pizza while Zach started one of the films._  


It brought a smile to Zach's face thinking of his friend. He did not have much time to think when he phone chirped. It was a birdsong Chris placed on his phone as a joke last year and Zach was not familiar with his phone enough to take the damn ring tone off.  
  
Answering, “You know Pine one of these days I'm going to pay you back for this.”  
  
“Aw come on sweets, you know you enjoy nature. It's just a bird Zach and not that screeching shit you call music.”  
  
“Hey you have your taste in music and I have mine. Besides I heard enough Barry Manilow from my Aunt Esther.” Zach huffed.  
  
“Hey can I help it if I like Barry, besides...” Chris starts singing to Zach,

 

 **“** **You know I can't smile without you,**  
  
**I can't smile without you**  
  
**I can't laugh and I can't sing**  
  
**I'm finding it hard to do anything**  
  
**You see I feel sad when you're sad**  
  
**I feel glad when you're glad**  
  
**If you only knew what I'm going through**  
  
**I just can't smile without you...”**  
  
  
Zach can't help but smile hearing the younger man sing over the phone. He's grinning ear to ear when his brother Joe walks in the room then Zach quickly blushes.  
  
“Is that Pine singing again?”  
  
Zach merely nods holding in the laughter.

  _“_ Tell that boy the 70s aren't coming back and if he wants a job in Vegas as a lounge singer, he needs a good agent!” Joe barks as he walks away.      
  
“Is your big brother gone?” Chris says in a breathy voice.  
  
“Stop that shit!” Zach exclaims.  
  
“I will not.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
'Because your my friend and I like making you smile.”  
  
Clearing his throat, Zach moves forward to change the subject. “Okay so, I spoke to my Mom and she's willing to care take of Noah while I'm gone.”  
  
“So you are coming to California for the week after all.”  
  
“It is safe to say you are freeing me from having to spend lunch all week with my overbearing brother." Zach confesses.  
  
“I heard that!” Joe yells from down the hall.

Chris replies, "Well, I do on occasion fill the requirement of escape artist so I am glad to be of assistance to you Mr. Quinto."  
  
“Charmed I'm sure, Mr. Pine.”  
  
Chris screams a girly cry, “OMG we can watch a few seasons of Charmed that I have on DVD! This is gonna be great!”  
  
“I have seen all those DVDs with you already, I hate that show after they replaced Prue. Don't you have something else we can watch?”  
  
“Well I do have the latest season of Supernatural. Interested?”  
  
“Okay I'm in, Sam is cool.”  
  
Chris counters “Is not, Dean is cooler, beside he has the car.”  
  
“Fair enough, now don't forget I'll text you my flight number and don't keep me waiting at the airport Chris.”  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."

****BLUE MEETS GREEN** **


	2. When It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach needs to keep his body in control, especially around Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for anyone who has ever had a crush on a friend, I know I have.  
> I was listening to the song "Little Things" by One Direction while composing this story.

Zach stood in the front of his walk-in closet for what seemed like hours when it reality it had only been about 20 minutes. He looked over several outfits undecided on what to wear. Zach wondered to himself, _"What should it matter, its not as if Chris sees me as more than a friend."_  
  
Zach has known for the last several months Chris has grown under his skin. At first he told himself it was fancy in developing a crush on his best friend. Convinced it was just a phase, especially after he was there for Zach when a close relative passed away. Chris was a shoulder to lean on, making your darkest days seem brighter.  
  
It has been over seven months since Zach began to have feelings for Chris after filming the second Star Trek film but it feels longer. He put his feelings aside and places focus into his work in hopes that time will cause these feelings to subside.  
  
Nudging his shoulder, Joe hums. “You know it shouldn't matter what you wear Bro. It's what counts on the inside. You little brother have a heart of gold worth loving and it's his loss if he doesn't see it.”  
  
Zach turns around and almost falls over, “How did you know? Shit I have been so careful.”  
  
“Look Zach, I don't think anyone else knows besides me and the dogs here. Chris sure doesn't know but would it hurt if he did?”  
  
Zach shakes his head, “Joe, I can't take that chance. I know Chris was supportive of me when I came out but this is totally different. Hell I have only ever seen Chris date women.”  
  
“Well maybe you need to be the one to convince him otherwise.” Joe smiles.  
  
Zach gains some confidence and quickly looks over his clothing choices, 'Well, I am not the clothes horse Pine is but I think these two will do.” He pulls out two outfits he would not have considered, pleased that they flatter his appearance and hopes just maybe Chris will notice.  
  
Joe smirks, “That's the spirit! Go get him Tiger!”

As Zach drives to the airport for his flight, he listens to the radio humming along with the tune it airs. It's the song by One Direction called "Little Things" and the words touch Zach's heart as they are heard.  
  
  
" _You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
  
_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh"  
_

_I've just let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_ "  
  
  
He finds himself singing the words, wishing he could confess his love to Chris; however Zach has resigned yourself that all he will ever be is Chris' friend and he convinces himself it's enough.  
  
  
  
\+           +          +

 

The flight to California was short compared to most flights he had been on. He was fortunate his connecting flight was only a 45 minute wait. The only drawback was Zach's long legs started to fall asleep before the plane landed at LAX, he was definitely going to have to walk it off at the airport.  
  
As he entered the area where people were waiting for those who had disembark their flights, he looked around and immediately sees Chris. He's dress in a pair of stone washed jeans with slits at the knees, a dress shirt and sunglasses. The only thing that gave Chris away was the fact he was wearing no socks... his signature rule in clothing.

As Chris walks toward Zach, he notices he's not wearing his regular raggedy t-shirt and jeans.. Zach is wearing in a pair of dark slacks and a dress shirt which is unbuttoned showing off his chest hair. Chris almost missteps but no one notices. He wonders why Zach is all dressed up, it is unlike him when he's not doing interviews or photo shoots.    
  
“Hey man, what's the occasion... why the suit and why is your shirt unbuttoned so low?”  
  
Zach clears his throat, “I had a meeting right before left town and the lady next to me on the flight sprayed perfume in my direction by accident so I was drying to dry off. “  
  
Chris moves inches to Zach's face and lowers his face against his neck, inhaling Zach's scent. “Well, I don't smell anything other than you Zach, so it must have worked.”  
  
Zach shut his eyes trying to will his hardening erection away while Chris is breathing on his neck without realizing his reaction.  
  
“Hey Z you okay?” He says as he pulls away.   
  
“Yeah. My legs... I need to stretch them, the flight was long.” He partly lied as a “Vulcan would by omission.”  
  
The walk to Chris' car was enough to help Zach's legs and then some. He was grateful Chris was walking ahead of him. He definitely needed to control his reactions to Chris, the week was going to be a long one.

 

   

BLUE MEETS GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is  
> [the outfit Zach ](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/7600000/Zachary-Quinto-GQ-Taiwan-Photoshoot-Exclusive-zachary-quinto-7672276-320-240.jpg) wore to the airport. 
> 
> Chris was wearing [this at the airport.](http://thejeansblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/chris-pine-levis-jeans.jpg)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, writers love to feel the love.


	3. Winding Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries to compose himself and wonders what if. Chris opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I deliberated on how best to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

The drive to Chris' home had back been short, there was little traffic but Zach had hoped the drive would have lasted longer.  He felt he needed more time to compose himself before arriving at their destination. 

Along the way Chris listened to his favorite CD,  humming along while Zach sat motionless viewing the landscape that his friend called home. It was drastically different from the hustle and bustle of New York, where most people were set on where they were going not taking the time to appreciate the journey. Here people took the sights and sounds along the way. 

Zach wondered if two people who were as drastic as two places, could they find a common thread to build upon.  Yes, he and Chris had become friends on the set and they both share similar interest but would it be enough to build something on? He quickly casted those thoughts aside, worrying if Chris knew his feelings, it would ruin the friendship they had. 

Chris glanced on his direction, careful to keep his eyes on the road.  “Why so melancholy? Don't tell me you miss New York already?”

Pulling himself upright, trying to think of something to keep Chris off guard,  No it's not that, I just hope Joe keeps a good eye on the dogs.  My mom will be primarily caring for them while I'm away but Joe has them over the weekend and you know how  my brother is.” 

"Chris barked a laugh, “You know I think your big brother needs responsibility now and then. Besides if he plans on marrying that gal of his, he'll need the practice. You know what comes after marriage...” 

"Well, they're not married yet but it can't happen soon enough with Ma.  She wants grand babies badly.” 

 "So Margo wants to be a grandmother, already? I am lucky I have two sisters all ready filling that requirement for my parents. I mean I love kids, it's just my life is so complex why add something else in the mix when I can barely balance what's in it now.”

Zach curiously wondered if Chris was swearing off kids or relationships for that matter. He kept his assumptions to himself for the time being, this was not time to get into a conversation that deep when it was time for retreat and respite. Chris being Chris did not make things that simple and now their conversation had seemed to a take a serious tone.

Trying to deflect on Chris' words, “Well, what don't we balance one thing at a time... like our schedule for this vacation. I am looking forward to some fun and relaxation. How about you?”

Grinning, “Z you are going to love it. Once you get settled in at my place we can go over the down the itinerary over dinner.”

“Why can't we go over it when went get back from eating out?”

“Because I am making dinner, you know I love showing off my culinary skills.”

“Zach smirked, “More like showing off period.”

Swatting Zach's leg as he drove, “Just consider yourself lucky it's you I enjoy showing off for my friend.”

Squeezing his thigh, “Wow Z have you been working out? Your thighs feel really toned and thicker.”

“I finally got trainer who is helping me build some muscle mass.”

“Well it seems to be working.” Zach arched his eyes down at Chris' hand which remained in his leg. It seemed Chris wasn't letting go for the duration if their drive. The winding road seemed longer all of a sudden.

 +       +        +

 

Zach sat the guest room debating whether to change into something more casual. He hoped to impress Chris with a night on the town but soon figured staying in would provide him with his friend all to himself.

Deciding to change, he picks out some shorts and a tank top. Glancing at himself in the mirror he realized what Chris had said was true about him.  Zach had been working out to build muscle on his body after all the nagging his mother gave him over his lanky frame.

As he enteted the kitchen, he saw Chris mixing cream cheese and mozzarella into the diced chicken. Music from Frank Sinatra played in the background as he began layering the lasagna layers into the pan.

“Whoa Chris aren't you suppose to boil the lasagna first?”

“It's no boil silly. Trust me on this, it will come out perfectly.”

“So you say.” Zach replied.

Glancing up Chris sees that his friend has changed. “Hey why did you get out of that outfit? It was really growing on me.” He spoke as he smiled.

“I figured it best to save it for a night on the town, besides I thought I'd help you in the kitchen.”

"No way you're the guest. The last time I visited, you did all the hosting. Now it's my turn.” Reaching for his oven mitts, “Give me a hand here and open the oven door.”

As Zach opens the oven door, Chris bends over placing the lasagna in. It's not hard to notice Chris' backside but he tries his best not to.

“So how long before dinner?”

“An hour at best. Why don't we sit out on the patio for a drink and catch up. I could use a smoke anyway.”

It bothered Zach his friend still, after they both quit when filming ended back in 2012. It was the one habit he wish Chris would give up entirely. Chris told Zach on occasion it helped him when he wanted to unwind or when he needed to focus on something. Clearly something must have been weighing heavily on Chris to want to light up.

Chris sat back in his Adorondack chair, it was one of a pair he made over last summer when he was trying to get over his breakup with his then girlfriend. Zach wondered if Chris was having problems with someone enough to start smoking again. He wanted to pursue the question but remained quiet sipping his drink.

Chris spoke first. “I know what you're thinking Z. There's just so much on my plate already, I need this.” He said as he held up the cigarette.

Taking a drag of his cigarette, then slowly exhaling. "You know I've been so busy with filming, interviews and appearances, I sometimes don't whether I'm coming or going. I know I push myself too much. I guess I do it because I want to prove it too myself I'm not just a pretty face. While I have no problem keeping fans, it's the critics who can't seem to notice my work instead of my appearance.”

Zach nodded in understanding. He hoped to offer something of comfort to the man. He knew altogether how sensitive Chris was to public opinion of his work.

"Look Chris you don't have to prove yourself to anyone least of all me. Do you mind if I share something with you?”

Chris nods as he continues, “When I was casted as Spock, I had some apprehension. I was worried about how others would view my performance. I feared I would just be another guy trying to fill in Leonard's shoes. I wanted add to the uniqueness of the character not just reprise the role that originated nearly 50 years ago. Leonard knew that and he took me aside sharing some valuable advice. He said I should let the performance speak for itself. I should not concern myself with what my character would say but how my Spock would express it.”

Clearing his throat, “Up until that time I was thinking of Spock as Leonard when I should have been thinking of Spock as an extension of my character in that timeline, under those circumstances and the situations he encountered.”

Chris smiled, leave it to his best friend to have some understanding of how he felt.

You are your own worst critic Chris. Just keep doing what you believe in and the rest will follow.” Zach added.

Chris rose from his seat. He embraced Zach in a tight hug. “Thanks man, what would I do without you?”

Zach thinks about that answer hoping someday a deeper meaning laid behind it…

 

 

**BLUE MEETS GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the time to slow this story down and not rush things. It wouldn't have felt right for Zach to announce his feelings this early on. Trust me I plan on building to that point. 
> 
> The advice Leonard Nimoy gave Zach about letting the performance speak for itself was something my vocal/acting coach gave me when I first started as a voice actor. It has stayed with me ever since.


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleep over ensues after a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I am slowly updating all my works in progress. Bare with me.

 

The dinner tasted great and he began to wonder why Chris went out of his way to make the meal instead of getting take out like they always did. Trying not to dwell too much on it, Zach though perhaps it was just his friend's way of expressing his gratitude and nothing more however deep down he hoped it was something else.  
  
“So what plans to we have tonight” He asked Chris.  
  
“Well, we could sit on the couch and watch a ton of new movies I picked out or we could head out, it's still early.” Chris spoke around a mouthful of food.  
  
Looking at Chris' plate and wonder where it all went. His friend had a love affair with food alright, Zach recalled Chris could put away more than anyone else on the set.  
“You know it won't be long before you won't be able to eat like that. As people get older it becomes more difficult to burn off those calories to lose weight.”  
  
Looking down at his physique, “Who me? Speak for yourself Z, this body is going to stay the same if I can help it. Besides, you'll still love me and my love handles when I get olde, won't you?” Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Zach blushed, “Yeah I suppose so. Can you imagine us old? With my luck I'll probably be playing chess in central park wearing those outfits my uncle Vito wore. I swear my uncle had enough oil in his hair that reviled the Exxon spill.”  
  
“HA! You are so funny Zach. No wonder I enjoy hanging out with you.”

“Well the feeling is mutual, Pine.”  
  
“So what about tonight, Quinto?”  
  
Sighing, “Honestly Chris, I think I'd rather stay in and watch movies. That plane ride was a long flight and my legs still ache.”  
  
“You poor baby, let me help.” Chris offered as he lead Zach on the couch.  
  
Placing his hands on Zach's legs, he begins to massage his calves working his fingers deep into the muscle. It feels relaxing and Zach lays motionless enjoying the relief from the tension.  
  
“Where did you learn that?”  
  
“My sister thought about become a massage therapist at one time. I picked up a few of the techniques she taught me.”  
  
“Well, it's working, I never felt so relaxed. This is great.” Zach confessed as he shut his eyes.  
  
“Hey don't feel asleep on me Z. We still have movies to watch.” Chris reminded him.  
  
After 20 minutes of working the tension out of his friend, Chris goes to into the kitchen and moments later returns with a large bowl of popcorn. “Hey we can't have a movie without popcorn.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow like Spock would, “Please tell me you got..”

“Yes, the movie butter flavor you like. I remembered, is there anything better?”

 “For movies no there isn't.” Zach replied as he dug in to get a handful as Chris started the movie.

“Whoa, I never got to see the Desolation of Smaug. How did you know?” Zach exclaimed.

Smiling back, “Only because you've been telling me for the last several months, silly.”

Smirking at Chris, “Well I thought you weren't listening all those times”

“Well lucky for you I got the blue ray, now move over and make some room.”

They become quiet as they watch intently the exchange of words between the characters of Thorin and Thranduil.

“You know I don't blame Thorin for feeling betrayed by the Elves all those years ago.” Zach states.

“What? Hey it was the dwarves who took the starlight jewels from the Elves in the first place. If you ask me Thranduil was betrayed first.” Chris countered.

Sitting up, “So you're saying the Elves' actions were justified by not getting involved?”

Chris raised his hands in surrender, “Now I'm not saying that. What I am saying is Thranduil had his reasons for not trusting the dwarves.

Hours later, Zach found himself drifting off. Chris was sound asleep against him. In truth, Chris was leaning most of his upper body against Zach. Before succumbing to sleep Zach thought sleepovers are a bad thing after all.  
  
 

+         +         +

 

Sunlight began to filter in the room, it reached Zach's legs and he began to stretch like a cat. With his eyes still closed, he felt for Chris' body but found the other side of the couch empty.  
  
Suddenly he heard movement toward the patio leading into the living room. It was Chris stepping in. The smell of smoke was apparent, Zach concluded his friend must taken a quick smoke outside.  
  
Looking apologetic, “Sorry to wake you Zach.”  
  
“No man, it's okay... you didn't. I needed to stretch my legs after the sunshine woke me.”  
“Well, I saved you some breakfast if you want it. I already ate mine. I am just going to shower and get dressed. Don't forget our flight leaves tonight at 7 pm. I've already contacted the hotel about our reservations.”  
  
“That's good to hear. I'll take my shower after you and call Ma to check on the dogs.”  
  
“Make sure to tell give her the number to the hotel, that way if she can't reach us she can contact the front desk.” He told Zach.  
  
Zach quietly ate his breakfast while Chris showered. He thought about calling his mother but instead called Joe.  
  
“Hey little brother, how is your sleepover going?”

“It's fine.”  
  
“Tell you tell Chris about you know what...?”  
  
Bolting upright, “Joe, that isn't something you just drop in someone's lap. I don't know what I plan on evening Chris let alone decide when and if I let him know anything.”  
  
“Well, I'd say you should take advantage of the tropical environment with the beach, the sun and work on getting closer to Chris. You have about a week alone with him on a secluded island, what more do you need Zach?”  
  
“Courage, I'm afraid of messing up our friendship. He's a good friend and I don't want to lose what we have already besides what if this is just a passing fade with me. I don't know how I really feel.”  
  
“Look, take things slow. For now spend as much time together. Maybe you will find out then.”  
  
'Thanks Joe.”  
  
“What are big brothers for?”  
  
“Hey how's Ma?”" 

 “Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right here.”  
  
Zach panics, “Right there? You mean she heard our conversation? She knows?”  
  
“Slow down lil' bro. No silly, she's outside watering her plants. I came to visit her and the dogs. I made sure she wasn't nearby when I answered the phone. Look she's coming in, you wanna talk to her?'  
  
Yeah put her on.” Zach waits, “Oh hey Ma.”  
  
“Zachary, is that you?” Margo asks.  
  
'Yes. I just wanted to check in. We are still in California, our flight leaves tonight but I wanted to give you the number to the hotel just in case.”  
  
“Well, give it to Joe. Zachary, did you remember to pack everything?”  
  
'Yes Ma. I packed sunscreen and my second set of glasses. I'm set.”  
  
“Did you pack enough underwear?”

 “Ma, of course I packed underwear and yes I have enough.” Zach coughed, clearing his throat. It didn't matter how old he was, his mother was always going to mother him.  
  
He listened to her talk about the dogs and her plans for the weekend with Joe. As their conversation ended he saw Chris entering the room.  
  
“Hey tell your Ma I said hello.”  
  
“Ma, Chris says hello.”  
  
Bushing, Zach reluctantly passes the phone to Chris. “She wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Hello Margo, it's Chris.”  
  
Zach sits quietly as Chris answers repeatedly with the words “yes I will.”  
  
The call ends and Chris grins as he begins to laugh.  
  
'What's so funny?”  
  
“Your mother asked me to make sure you have enough underwear.”  
  
Zach blushes as Chris adds. “Don't worry Zach if you run out of underwear, I'll lend you mine.”

 

  

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discussion of the movie Desolation of Smaug between Zach and Chris was based on the scene where Thorin confronts the Elven king about his neglect of the Dwarves of Erebor following 's the dragon's attack 60 years earlier. I am a huge fan of the Hobbit movies and an even bigger fan of Thranduil as you can see from a painting I did of him which I posted at [HERE](https://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/art/Lee-Pace-as-THRANDUIL-WATERCOLOR-PAINTING-612805644).


End file.
